morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroyuki Nishimura
' Hiroyuki Nishimura ('西村　博行 Nishimura Hiroyuki) is the canon name for the character that is played as in the Morenatsu game, the player chooses his decisions at each point through the game as long as his name. Story Hiroyuki x Juuichi.png|Hiroyuki in Juuichi Mikazuki's Route Hiroyuki x Kouya.png|Hiroyuki in Kouya Aotsuki's Route Hiroyuki x Shin.png|Hiroyuki in Shin Kuroi's Route Hiroyuki x Tatsuki.png|Hiroyuki in Tatsuki Midoriya's Route Hiroyuki x Kounosuke.png|Hiroyuki in Kounosuke Kuri's Route Hiroyuki Gamma-G.jpg|Hiroyuki drawed by Gamma-G for Tiger Ramune's Cover|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/3265314/|linktext=sketch-07 Hiroyuki first art.png|Hiroyuki's face drawed by Gamma-G|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/679665/|linktext=koya-03 Not much is known about Hiroyuki, as almost all of Hiro's childhood memories of his friends and their antics have been lost over the 5 years he was away. One of the most common forms of development is Hiro recalling choice memories of himself and the person in question. Most of the time the other person is surprised that Hiro can remember such a thing, or commenting on the particulars of the memory. Only rarely is it that both Hiro and the other character cannot remember a childhood event. The only exception is Nanafuse, as he is technically not even real to begin with. Personality Even if Hiroyuki's personality is modified by the player, as a base, he's a forgetful and carefree person, sometimes stuborn. Tiger Ramune Story Tiger Ramune is based on Torahiko Ooshima's Route, in a state where Torahiko losses the Swimming Tournament and feels angry about it, even trying to evade Hiroyuki to not see how shameful he is, even not trusting on Hiroyuki's words and believing that he's just teasing him. Later, Hiroyuki is able to rise his hopes up and make him a joyful person once again, promising that the next year he will win the tournament and forcefully ''date Hiroyuki and until then, they will be just friends, but later saying that he can't keep such long time, but both are able to settle things and wait until next year. Bubblegum Bear Story Bubblegum Bear is based on Juuichi Mikazuki's Route, in a state where Hiroyuki already declarated his feelings towards Juuichi but this declining it, as he can't really care about a relationship in these moments. After keep chasing Juuichi during all his training, thinking that with this he would win his trust, he ends fadding out due to a sun struck. After recovering concience, he finds Juuichi assisting him but is later interrumpted by Torahiko, shouting for the true and violently asking Hiroyuki to shut up, even if Hiroyuki tries to calm down Juuichi this one ends up shouting at Torahiko's face that he's in love of Hiroyuki and he can't do anything about it, this one just replying by a ''Tsk, then Juuichi runs away with Hiroyuki. Juuichi later explains that he didn't wanted to accept as he couldn't protect someone else that expressed his love towards him, but accepts the relationship. Category:Protagonist Category:Human Category:Main Character Appearance Hiroyuki is the only human character in the series hid grandparents, this may help the player imagine themselves or their fursona (if they have one) in his place. Hiroyuki's appearance is also intentionally vague and generic, this is further supported by the fact it's possible to change Hiroyuki's name when you start the game. Category:Protagonist Category:Human Category:Main Character